


Nothing Says 4th of July like Voyeurism

by spnfangirl



Series: The Kinky Adventures of Sam, Dean, and Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4th fun, 4th of july fun, Blow Jobs, Cas learns to give a blow job, Fireworks, M/M, Sam watches, Smut, Voyeurism, dean and cas get it on, fluff at the end, sliiiiiiiight dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn't call it a relationship, more like a brothers with benefits thing. Both brothers decide to take the summer easy and take up very small hunts as well as explore each others kinks. Sam and Dean decide on 5 kinks each and to play them each out, one by one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Says 4th of July like Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Castiel is finally apart of the smut!!! This was very fun to write and I appreciate all your comments as well as kudos. Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'd just like to remind everyone that consent is mandatory when preforming any sexual act with a partner.

July 4th

 

Sam awoke in a new motel, in a new town to the sound of faint humming. He cracked one eye open to see Dean was shirtless stringing red, white, and blue banners from the ceiling and had a mountain of chips on the table. Sam wasn’t joking when he thought it was a mountain. There must have been 30 bags.

Dean was humming along and his back muscles were flexing in the sunlight and Sam sat up more to observe his brother. He was humming the national anthem and hanging up banners that read FOURTH OF JULY!

“Like what you see?” Dean asked smoothly as he got on his tip toes to fix a banner that was falling off the celling already. He then turned around and grinned.

“Dean, I get it’s the 4th but are you not going a tad crazy. I mean usually dad would put us in the car and play some old rock super loud while we drove to another case. We are not exactly a ‘festive’ family.” He argued.

Dean rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his bare hips. “You’re no fun. We have this summer to make this count, we always miss holidays. So why not celebrate this one. I turned the phones off so Bobby won’t be able to contact us. We’re having a party!”

“A party Dean? With two people?” He argued back.

“-plus I managed to get us the room for another day. You are welcome. That lady at the front desk could not resist.” Dean interrupted shaking his hips and grinning.

“So we have the room for another day. And are having a party with two people?” Sam asked.

“Not two people Sammy. Three people. And you are going to watch and you are going to like it.” Dean said lifting an eyebrow and eyeing his brother.

“Wha-What?” Sam stammered out, hoping Dean meant what he thought his brother meant.

“Well seems like you like the idea already.” His brother retorted pointing at his obvious morning wood that was clearly visible through the thin sheets.

Sam covered himself, not before Dean broke out in a grin.

“It’s morning wood Dean, everyone gets them.” He argued feeling his face heat up.

“Well, I’ve picked my kink Sam. Voyeurism.  Me and Cas will…. And you will watch in the bathroom, or in the corner, your choice.” Dean said sitting on the mattress with Sam

“H-Have you explained it to him yet?” You can’t surprise him like that he’ll just zap out.”

“Go get breakfast Sam. I’ll explain it to him, unless you want to help me?” Dean said running a hand softly up Sam’s leg causing his to flinch and his dick to twitch.

“No-n- I’ll get breakfast just let me look presentable.” Sam said hopping out of bed before Dean could continue further. If he let Dean keep going, God they’d be in bed all day and that was not his plan.

“Okay no fun McGee, just make sure you get me a strong coffee and something sweet. Don’t come back in say… an hour. I have no idea how long it will take to explain this to him. It’s been awhile since our last sex talk. But hey, he knows what kinks are now so that’s a start.”

Sam nodded and quickly got changed in shorts and a shirt. He ran his hands through his hair and grabbed the impala keys and was headed for the door.

“Castiel you pervert I know you listened to this so come down because we gotta talk rules and stuff!” He heard Dean call out as he closed the door and walked towards the car.

Oh that talk was going to go over well.

\------------------------------------------------

Later on in the day Sam was watching TV with Dean cuddled up next to him. Dean’s fingers were absentmindedly playing in Sam’s long hair and his other hand was flipping through the channels going from sports, to music videos, to crappy movies.

The window was pushed open and the smells of fresh cut grass and barbeque filled the air. Sam loved the smell of summer. It was all fresh and alive and perfect. The banners swayed back and forth from the ceiling and Sam stretched up to graze one of them.

“Put them up for you Sam, we ought to have one good 4th of July. Plus, I have a surprise for later.” Dean said sipping his beer and turning the TV off.

He got up and stretched his arms high above his head while his back arched slightly.

“Alright Cas get out here I think we’re ready!” Dean called and Sam abruptly stood up.

“You’re just going to call him like that? What the hell Dean!” Sam yelled but it was too late, with a ruffle of the streamers and banners above Castiel appeared in the room slightly out of breath.

“Don’t worry Sam; we already talked ground rules here. Cas is a little more than excited.” Dean explained looping an arm around the angel and pulling him closer.

“Dean made it very clear if I don’t like something I tell him. I am more than excited to explore sexual activity, watching humans do it just does not seem as fun as actually preforming it.” The angel said to Sam.

“Oh God. You watched people Cas?” Sam asked shifting from foot to foot.

The angel nodded and Dean stepped away and clapped his hands together.

“Okay, so Cas and I will do the nasty and Sam where do you want to watch from?” He asked.

Sam turned bright red and stumbled for his words. How was he supposed to explain to Dean that he had already done this before many times and was an expert on it? How was he supposed to explain that when Dean brought a new girl home Sam would stand by the door and listen to all the sounds and the squeaks?

“Uh- I’ll go in the chair in the corner. Pret-pretend I’m not here.” Sam said as he sat in the desk chair and moved it as far away from Dean’s bed as possible.

The window and the curtains were still open so Sam shut them quickly and turned to face Cas and Dean.

Who were already locked in a pretty heavy kiss.

Damn,

Those two work fast.

Sam sat on the desk chair and ran his hands through his hair. Cas’ hands were pawing at Dean’s white shirt and exploring under it to the hunters soft skin. Sam had to admit sitting here he was a little jealous, even though his brother was a hunter he did have amazingly soft skin.

Dean’s hand was holding Cas’ tie firmly and Sam could hear a slight groan as Dean slipped his tounge into Cas’ mouth.

Sam felt his face as well as the rest of his body heat up as he absentmindedly palmed his half hard dick in his jeans. The air in the room was stale but heated with sexual tension. Sam wondered how long Dean wanted to kiss Cas. He came to the conclusion that Dean waited forever for this, Sam was happy he could give this experience to his brother.

“Dean touch me.” Cas demanded, his voice coming out wrecked, from just a kiss. Sam knew Castiel would most likely not last long.

“Yeah baby is that what you want?” Dean growled pulling down the angel’s trench coat and throwing it on the floor. His hands then roamed Cas’ shirt which was pulled taut against his upper body.

Sam bit his lip as he watched the angel throw his head back and let out a rather throaty moan as Dean sucked a dark mark into his neck, claiming him.

Dean fumbled with Castiel’s button down shirt and with a blink Cas had both their clothes off. Dean looked down first in horror then in awe as his clothes were nicely folded on his bed. Sam even admitted that was a pretty cool trick.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean said as his hands made their way down the angel’s body, slow and tantalizing as if he wanted this moment to stretch for years to come. Sam stood up and took his pants off and boxers off and sat back down on the chair, eyes glued to Dean whose hands had made their way to Cas’ pelvic bone and was drawing small shapes as Castiel was humping into Dean’s hands with desperation in his eye.

“Want me to suck you off Cas?” Dean asked getting on his knees and gently sucking Cas’ hip bone.

Cas nodded and Dean shot him a look.

“Remember what we talked about. Communication. I need a yes or no.” He said running his calloused fingers along the angel’s chest where his tie would usually sit crisp and blue against the white material of his shirt.

“D-Dean yes.” Cas groaned bucking his hips into Dean as if his life depended on it.

Sam was now jerking himself as he watched his brother take the angel’s dick into his mouth. Sam groaned as Castiel’s eyes slammed shut and he bit his lip so hard the skin was turning white.

Cas’ hands were clamped on Dean’s shoulder and Sam could see how enthusiastic Dean was being about this blow job. He was bobbing his head, licking the slit. Putting the dick in his mouth then taking it out so he could lick Castiel’s balls. That was the thing about Dean Sam loved most, he was always very enthusiastic when it came to oral sex.

“Didn’t know it could feel this good huh?” Dean drawled standing up and bringing Cas to the bed to sit him down.

When they got there Dean reached over and began to wrap his hands around Cas’ dick, the angel following suit on Deans.

Just watching another man, a celestial being wrapping his hands around his brothers’ dick made Sam’s hips buck and his dick twitch. This was hotter than just hearing Dean fucking some random girl, this was the visual, and Cas looked so fucked already it was more beautiful than he could imagine.

“D-don’t think we’ll last l-l-long.” Cas stammered out as Dean worked his hands faster and harder along Cas’ engorged shaft. Cas threw his head back with a loud moan as Dean licked his lips and his own dick was twitching in Cas’ hand.

Sam knew he was getting close as well. He loosened his grip and slowed down even though ever nerve in his body demanded he go faster and finish the job.

Cas then took his hand off Dean and got to the floor in one fluid motion.

“Dean can I suck you off?” He asked. Blue, innocent eyes wide and his tounge darting out to run along his lips which were a little red.

“F-Fuck Cas, you goddamn that’s hot. Yes!” Dean begged as he grabbed Cas’ chin and pulled him in for a messy kiss.

Sam groaned as he watched Castiel eye the erection directly in front of his face. Dean gently carded his hands through Cas’ hair and Castiel let his tounge slip out of his mouth and pressed a tentative lick to the head that had pre-cum smeared all around it.

 Dean’s hips buckled and Cas pulled back suddenly as if he was shocked.

“Dean did I mess up?” He asked eyes wide and full of wonder. Dean shook his head and pulled softly on Cas’ messy hair.

“I just don’t want to cum so soon.” Dean gravelled out.

Sam had to admit his brother looked hot like this. All spread out and sweaty, willing to teach and angle how to give a proper blow job. It was beyond erotic.

Sam’s hand couldn’t stop if it tried. The coil in his stomach was wound so tight he was ready to cum any second now. Dean looked over and winked at Sam before running his fingers up Castiel’s shoulders.

“Dean, I want you to cum on my face. Please.” Cas said and that was it for Sam.

His hips bucked and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. His eyes slammed shut and the last thing he saw was Castiel now putting his mouth around Dean’s whole dick. He heard Castiel take a deep breath through his nose over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears.

One spirt flew out and Sam’s hips were bucking into his hand so fast he felt like his thighs were on fire. Another giant spirt covered his hand and he opened his eyes in time to see that Dean himself was slowly losing control.

His brothers’ hips were bucking and he was babbling profanity to Cas and suddenly Dean groaned and came into the angels’ mouth. Castiel seemed to realize that it would make a mess if he spit it out so Sam saw his throat contract and Castiel swallowed.

Castiel swallowed his brothers cum then came all over his own hand in one quick sweep of an orgasm.

Sam was still working his way down from his orgasm and Dean flopped back on the bed with a sigh of happiness as Castiel crumpled to the floor to regain his breathing back.

Sam reached over lazily and propped the window open again. A soft breeze cooled everything down and he straightened himself out and put on pants again. He then grabbed some tissues and handed them to Castiel, who smiled in thanks and wiped the cum off his hand and threw it in the garbage.

“So that was hot.” Dean said breaking the silence as he grabbed his boxers from the pile and put them back on. Castiel blinked and all their clothes were back in place as they had once been.

“Did we fulfill Sam’s need?” The angel asked turning to Dean. His older brother just nodded and Sam fixed his hair which was sticking up in all directions.

“You did wonderful Cas.” Dean said carding his hands through the angel’s hair before sitting up and stretching.

“Plus I got one more surprise and Cas you’re coming with us.” Dean said grabbing some snacks from the cupboard and the impala keys.

“Dean is this another celebration?” Sam accused standing up and helping his brother carry some bags of chips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sam.” Dean said with a knowing smile.

 

\----------------------

 

“Dean what are we doing out here?” Cas asked as they got out of the car as flecks of orange and purple looked like they were painted into the sky. The air was cooling down and Dean set a blanket out and invited them both to sit as they ate potato chips and salad.

“We are having a picnic, and possibly when it gets dark lighting some fireworks.” He explained offering a chip to Cas, who politely declined.

The group broke into small talk about anything that crossed their minds. Sam and Dean told Castiel a little about their childhood and Cas often explained what it was like growing up with Gabriel as well as Lucifer.

It was different to get to know Cas like this, after all the boys knew so much about each other already but Castiel was a blank canvas, someone new and exciting.

Sam had to admit, he really enjoyed Castiel being there with him.

When it got darker Dean opened the trunk and got out the fireworks and began lighting them off with his lighter he always kept in his pocket. Castiel was fascinated with fireworks and always demanded Dean to light another one so he could experience it again. He looked like a child on Christmas morning.

Sam tilted his head back as the red, white, and blue fireworks exploded in the shy and showered down on them like stars falling from the sky.

Dean was lighting them off and laughed when Castiel would explain how he hoped they didn’t go to heaven because it would sure scare the angels.

The fireworks danced in the sky and Sam took in a breath of fresh air. This is where he belonged, with Cas and Dean, lighting off fireworks and just relaxing.

The relaxation was short when they heard the police sirens and all three of them ran to the car laughing and getting out of there as quick as possible. Sam never felt more alive and content.


End file.
